


That Awkward Moment

by jasmineaqua



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Alternating, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineaqua/pseuds/jasmineaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You followed me into the bathroom to give me the friendship speech? After YOU just shot me down? Are you serious??!" </p>
<p>In hindsight it hadn't been the brightest or kindest idea. </p>
<p>After turning Stiles down when they were fifteen in what every guy at the urinals agreed was the most awkward/bizarre event which ever led to friendship - three years later right before graduation Derek finds himself falling for the guy he once rejected .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Stiles took a deep breath. Today was the day - he was going to march right up to the fine figure of male sexocitude and ask out Derek Hale. THE Derek Hale - the guy solely responsible for making him realize he swung for a different team - yes **_THAT_** guy.

 

"Aww fuck Scotty I don't think I can do this" he turned right back around.

Scott's brow wrinkled in a mix of confusion and frustration. 

"Stiles we've gone over this like a million times - you said today was the day"

"I know" he babbled, " I had it all planned out but now I forgot what I was gonna say"

"Stiles you made cue card notes" Scott *helpfully* handed him the small stack of cue cards where he had itemized all he was going to say. 

"But what if he doesn't like me?" And Stiles had to admit it was a valid question. After he had gotten over his crush for the female goddess that was Lydia Martin they had finally eventually become friends - and the best she could give him was a look of fondness as she told him he was an acquired taste. Maggot eaten cheese was an acquired taste. It still didn't make it feel any better for not being cheddar ... everybody likes cheddar - unless you were lactose intolerant on one of those weird vegetarian people...

 

" What if he wants cheddar Scott?" he grabbed his best friend's jacket. Scott's confused look intensified, "Then you buy him a sandwich?" he offered in a hopeful voice - kind of like when he had to answer a question in class sometimes.

Trust Scott to miss his subtle angst completely.

" Urghh ...I can't even"

"Look you better hurry up - lunch is almost over and your 'perfect window of opportunity' is gonna be gone soon" Scott said with a helpful push towards the library door.

Banging a fist into his forehead, Stiles swore one last time before marching into the library - ignoring the shushing of the librarian and walking right up to the secluded carrel Derek sat at every lunchtime and saying with all his courage, " Will you go out with me?" 

 

" What?" Derek Hale looked up from the book he was reading and his Ode to Broodom eyebrows were knitted together. 

Shit Stiles - think - say something! 

" Hi I'm Stiles, would you like to go out with me?" he rushed out. He could have slapped himself - he wrote cue cards for Christ's sake!

"Uhhh who are you?..." the bluntness of the voice -the utter WTF arching of the eyebrows - God it was Lydia all over again. 

"My name is Stiles - which I just said, I'm in most of your classes and you ... clearly dont know I exist so I'm going to go now and try to find a hole big enough to hide my embarrassment in" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Limbo Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bathroom interaction opens the gateway to the bizarre friendship that is Derek and Stiles

 

 

* * *

Finding a place to die is surprisingly hard in the middle of the lunchtime rush. His frantic exit of the library hadn't really given him much time to contemplate or plan anything. 

He vaguely thought he heard someone calling out behind him but his impending-panic addled brain had just spotted the bathroom and his feet darted towards a safe haven.

The BHHS bathrooms on the second floor were laid out with the stalls at the end and the urinals directly opposite them. Stiles darted in the bathroom - ignoring the muffled grunts of surprise as he slammed into an empty stall. 

"Probably diarrhea" some asswipe chuckled to his friend.

If Stiles was in any normal state of mind, he's have come out of the stall to correct the asswipe that No- he did not have diarrhea - and that making fun of someone spending some time in a stall was _so elementary school_  . But he was trying to control his breathing so speculation on the state of his shit was of lesser importance.

There was a banging sound as if someone had just slammed open the door  as the noise from the hallway outside filtered in before it was cut off again.

 

"Hey" Stiles heartbeat skipped. That was Derek Hale. 

Crap. Not only was he going to die of mortification - the guy was gonna beat the crap out of him too... 

Jesus! No one could screw up like him. He cringed down on the closed toilet seat, hunching his body to make it smaller. _Protect your organs and your face ._

 

"Have you seen a kid about this high? Wearing a red jacket?" Derek asked the room in general. Because knowing the description of you intended assault victim was important. 

"Oh the guy with diarrhea!" said asswipe voice, "he's in that stall" 

Stiles might as well start writing his own eulogy - he doubted he could leave it up to Scott - much as he loved him - because besides his dad and Scott and maybe Lydia if she wasn't busy- he didn't know who would turn up at his funeral.

There was a knock at his stall and a part of him considered pretending to be quiet in the hopes that Derek Hale would think he wasn't there.

"Uh hello?" Derek knocked again.

Of course he wasnt gonna give it up - that's what you get for assuming Derek Hale was like Scott.

Stiles cleared his throat, " Yes"

 

There was an awkward pause before Derek said, "Um... are you okay?"

 

"Everything's peachy" replied Stiles with a roll of his eyes as he resisted slamming his head onto something hard.

 

Derek cleared his throat, " Well you left the library so fast I never got a chance to reply"

 

Stiles ears perked up, " Really?" he asked cautiously.

 

Derek sounded extremely uncomfortable as he said, " the thing is I don't really know you and while I don't really think I can feel that way about you, I'm sure you're an amazing person and I'm sure that someday someone is gonna-"

 

Stiles interrupted because his heart and cliche meter could only take so much.

"Really dude?" he asked with another roll of his eyes through the door that separated them.

 

"You followed me into the bathroom to give me the friendship speech? After YOU just shot me down? Are you serious??!"

 

 


End file.
